Naruto and Harry Potter story ideas
by harrytonks
Summary: These are my Naruto and Harry Potter story ideas, you can use them, but you have to send me a link to them, as you do them, you can choose any rating or any pairings that I have not specified.


Naruto Story Ideas:

Naruto becomes a good rapper and ends up being named Eminem and taking over the music business of the 4 great nations, and from this becomes the greatest ninja ever, because Kyubi gave him a ability to protect himself at birth, using music as a base he can manipulate reality itself to do anything, but the Kyubi's gift had one problem because he releases emotions through music he cannot control what he does consciously its all instinct and emotions that control what his ability does, but he activates it. He uses his experience living in the slums and the downtrodden parts of Konoha, and the pain in his life to make the best music of all, using music to express and release emotions.

Naruto/Percy Jackson and the Last Olympians Pairing: Naruto/Kami/you choose

The Olympians rule over the world of Naruto, and they finally managed to defeat the titans for good, they sealed one each into low level animal demons, the most powerful was sealed into a weak 9 tailed fox demon, but what the gods didn't expect was for the boost of power to the demons whos instinct ruled them, so they went on a rampage and started destroying the world, so they created another world a similar world, but they made the people their have powers similiar to their children (the demigods) these people that called themselves shinobi made their own language and eventually forgot the gods, but eventually gained enough power to be noticed by the demons. But once they learned about the powers there was strife among the people because everybody became greedy wanting more and more and to rule the world, so they decided to solve 2 problems at once getting rid of the demons and gaining a powerful weapon so they fought the demons by learning to use their energy and powers to fight the demons, and they got more powerful because they had a powerful adversary the demons, so they eventually defeat the demons by using the only method possible, they sealed demons into newborn children, these children were known as jinchuuriki, but they didn't know of the titans sealed within the ones sealed, so the titans plotted for a way to regain their power, they were slowly regaining their power. But when the Kyubi was sealed into a child with infinite potential named Uzumaki Naruto, they decided he will be their successor because they learned even with their power it was impossible to get lose or influence people other than their host in any way, and even with their host they could only do that once they had no power left, so they in a way sacrificed their own power and sealed parts of their emotion with it, they sealed their power within Uzumaki Naruto, and without their power the seal had no reason to hold them so it destroyed itself letting their minds leave, they bound themselves to his consciousness. Without the titans sealed the tailed demons lost their great power, and they died from the shock of suddenly losing such power. When Naruto has fully unlocked his powers, he shall unlock both a gift and a curse, the gift shall be grand enough to satisfy the greediest of minds, while the curse shall make him so bloodthirsty he would not be satisfied until everything was destroyed and remade into his image, and he replaced the one true god, who is the very maker of the universe, the being who made the titans, and their powers, he had the power, and might to challenge Kami herself, but would he? They are literally 2 sides of the same coin, but would they find the one most worthy of themselves, in each other?

Harry Potter/Percy Jackson and the Last Olympians

In the world of harry potter the so called pure blood lines hold one major advantage, they have better control over their magic and a larger amount, and Harry Potter ends up being related to all pure bloods thorough his father James potter, and his mother 'Lily Evans Potter' who is actually a Greek God, so how will Harry Potter grow up as a demigod that has complete control over an unreal amount of magic, and a mother that is an unknown Greek God?


End file.
